


Grün und richtiges Grün

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: „Das kann Ihnen doch völlig egal sein, mit wem ich…“ Boerne verstummte und starrte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an.„Ist mir aber nicht egal.“, sagte Thiel.





	Grün und richtiges Grün

**Author's Note:**

> Was eine einzelne Zeile aus einem Gedicht und ein Radrennen im Fernsehen nicht so alles auslösen können. Ursprünglich sollte das ja kurz und sexy werden. Aber dann haben sich Gefühle (um sich schlagend und tretend) und ein Fall (so ziemlich ohne Hand und Fuß) reingedrängt. Und ein Eimer Kitsch hat sich auch noch drüber ergossen. Und dann ist eben das dabei raus gekommen.

* * *

 

_He had green eyes, so I wanted to sleep with him-_

Richard Siken, Little Beast

 

***

 

Als Thiel am Freitag nach Hause kam, wollte er eigentlich nur noch schnell was essen und vielleicht ein bisschen fernsehen und dann ins Bett gehen und einfach schlafen, bis er von alleine wieder aufwachte. Er fand, dass er sich das verdient hatte, nachdem das alles in den letzten anderthalb Wochen wegen des aktuellen Falles etwas zu kurz gekommen war. Aber der war jetzt auch abgehakt und ausnahmsweise hatte er mal halbwegs pünktlich Feierabend machen können. Er hatte gerade den Hausflur betreten und die ersten drei Stufen genommen, als er ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschepper hörte. Erschrocken zuckte Thiel zusammen. Das war doch aus dem Keller gekommen?! Einbrecher würden das am helllichten Tag wohl kaum sein, wohl eher einer von den Nachbarn. Aber vielleicht sollte er doch mal eben nachschauen gehen, was da passiert war, denn jetzt war mit einem Mal alles ruhig. Also drehte er sich nochmal um und eilte runter in den Keller. Eigentlich hätte er sich ja denken können, dass es Boerne war, den er dort antreffen würde. Der war schließlich der einzige Hausbewohner, dem er ständig über den Weg lief, ob er ihn nur gerade sehen wollte oder nicht. Jetzt stand der Professor etwas bedröppelt vor einem Regal, das noch ein wenig wackelte, und schaute sich das Chaos an, das er verbreitet hatte. Ein alter Werkzeugkasten lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und dessen ehemaliger Inhalt drum herum verstreut.

„Boerne? Was veranstalten Sie denn hier für einen Lärm?“, fragte Thiel und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Werkzeug suchen.“

„Na, das haben Sie ja offensichtlich gefunden.“, sagte Thiel und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Boerne sah ihn wenig begeistert an.

„Allerdings. Im obersten Fach des Regals. Da komme nicht einmal ich mit meiner Ihnen um einiges überlegenen Körpergröße ran.“

Thiel schnaubte. So viel größer als er war Boerne überhaupt nicht. Höchstens zehn Zentimeter. Da musste Thiel gerade mal den Blick ein wenig heben, um ihm bequem in die Augen gucken zu können. Und er müsste sich nicht einmal auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihn… äh, nee. Falscher Gedanke. Wahrscheinlich beflügelte es einfach Boernes Größenwahn, dass er so viel Zeit neben Frau Haller verbrachte.

„Schon mal was von ner Leiter gehört?“, brummte Thiel.

„Na, mit der grandiosen Idee kommen Sie ja wohl etwas zu spät.“, sagte Boerne und begann das herumliegende Werkzeug einzusammeln.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich damit vor?“, fragte Thiel, obwohl das wahrscheinlich mal wieder einen langwierigen Vortrag nach sich ziehen würde, von dem er schon nach drei Sätzen die Nase voll hatte. Aber Boernes Antwort fiel zunächst überraschend knapp aus.

„Mein Rad reparieren.“

„Wie jetzt?“ Thiel hatte sich doch garantiert verhört. Boerne hatte doch kein Fahrrad. Der fuhr doch selbst zum Bäcker um die Ecke noch mit seinem blöden Angeberauto.

„Och, Herr Thiel, jetzt gucken Sie doch nicht wie eine Kuh, wenn’s donnert. Gerade Sie müssten doch wissen, was man da so macht. Die Kette ölen, Schläuche wechseln, die Bremsen einstellen…“ Boerne ließ seine Aufzählung mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung im Sande verlaufen.

„Ja, _ich_ weiß das.“, platzte Thiel heraus. „Aber _Sie_ doch nicht.“

Boerne sah ihn beleidigt an, bevor er in die andere Ecke des Kellers ging, wo einige Kartons standen und dahinter etwas an der Wand lehnte, das mit einem alten Bettlaken verhangen war.

„Vielleicht weiß ich das sogar besser als Sie.“, sagte Boerne, während er die Kartons beiseiteschob und dann das Laken wegzog.

„Aber…“, setzte Thiel erstaunt an. „Aber das ist ja’n Rennrad.“

„Das, mein lieber Thiel, ist nicht einfach irgendein Rennrad. Das ist ein Bianchi Rekord 748 aus den Siebzigern und unter Sammlern heute äußerst begehrt, nicht wahr. Stahlrahmen, Ledersattel, eine hochwertige Schaltung von Campagnolo…“ Boerne deutete oberlehrerhaft auf die jeweiligen Teile.

„Mhh“, unterbrach Thiel ihn, bevor Boerne ihn mit weiteren Details langweilen konnte. „Und in nem schicken Babyblau.“

Boerne seufzte übertrieben laut auf.

„Machen Sie sich nur lustig. Aber zu Ihrer Information: es handelt sich hierbei um einen Grünton. Celeste, um genau zu sein, eine Besonderheit aus dem Hause Bianchi…“

Boerne redete weiter, faselte irgendwas über die genaue Zusammensetzung der Farbe, aber Thiel hörte ihm nicht zu. Thiel dachte, dass Boerne ihm über Grüntöne überhaupt nichts erzählen brauchte. Thiel wusste alles, was er über Grün wissen musste. Und dass dieses Celeste gar kein besonderes Grün sein konnte, weil das einzige besondere Grün ihn gerade aus Boernes Gesicht heraus anstrahlte. Das war wenigstens ein richtiges Grün. Ein schönes Grün. Und er musste wirklich endlich aufhören, sich immer solche Gedanken zu machen. Das war ja echt nicht mehr feierlich.

„Thiel?“ Boerne wedelte ihm jetzt mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum und Thiel konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn. „Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“

„Nö.“, sagte er und ignorierte Boernes Augenrollen. „Was haben Sie vor, Boerne?“, fragte er dann.

Vor knapp zwei Wochen hatte es einen Unfall gegeben, als die Radsportmannschaft der Universität eine Trainingsrunde gefahren war. Ein Student war dabei ums Leben gekommen. Ihm war ausgerechnet in einer Abfahrt die Gabel gebrochen und die arme Seele hatte es dummerweise nicht für nötig gehalten, fürs Training einen Helm zu tragen. Sie hatten dann kurz ermittelt, weil der Trainer nach einigen Unstimmigkeiten im Team Sabotage gewittert hatte. Boerne hatte den Studenten obduziert, aber nur die durch den Sturz verursachten Kopfverletzungen als Todesursache bestätigen können. Am Rad des Opfers war eine Fremdeinwirkung nicht mehr eindeutig nachzuweisen gewesen und gegen die beiden Teamkollegen, die laut Trainer im Clinch mit dem toten Studenten gelegen hatten, hatten sie auch rein gar nichts in der Hand gehabt. Ganz wohl war Thiel bei der ganzen Sache zwar nicht gewesen, aber der Fall war letztlich als tragischer Unfall verbucht und zu den Akten gelegt worden. Dann war auch schon die nächste Leiche aufgetaucht – ein einwandfreier Mord diesmal – und Thiel hatte überhaupt nicht mehr an die ganze Sache gedacht. Bis Boerne jetzt eben plötzlich auf die Idee gekommen war, sein altes Rennrad aus der Versenkung zu holen. Und dass der das ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt tat, konnte ja wohl kaum ein Zufall sein.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, Ihnen ist der Tod dieses Studenten doch auch verdächtig gewesen.“, sagte Boerne dann auch. „Ich habe dem Doktor Gerlach nochmal ein bisschen auf den Zahn gefühlt und der ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass das nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.“

Gerlach war der Trainer der Mannschaft und er gehörte der medizinischen Fakultät an. Da konnte Thiel nicht einmal meckern, dass Boerne einfach nochmal mit dem geredet hatte, auch wenn er das gerne wollte. Denn dass so ein Zwischenfall für längere Zeit ein Gesprächsthema unter den Kollegen blieb, war ja wohl normal. Trotzdem schnaubte er leise, um seinen Unmut auszudrücken.

„Jedenfalls ist das Team jetzt doch stark dezimiert, weil ja nach Hillers Tod sowohl dessen Freundin als auch einer Ihrer Verdächtigen das Handtuch geworfen haben.“

Das musste wohl alles erst passiert sein, nachdem sie ihre Ermittlungen eingestellt hatten, denn diese Informationen waren neu für Thiel. Aber eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschend. Konnte man ja verstehen, dass man nach so einem Vorfall nicht einfach wie gehabt weiter machte.

„Naja, und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte ja der Mannschaft einfach beitreten und mich da mal unauffällig ein bisschen umhören. Vielleicht finde ich doch noch etwas heraus.“

Thiel blickte Boerne einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an. Dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Der Mannschaft beitreten? Sie?“, prustete er.   

„Warum denn nicht?“, fragte Boerne pikiert.

„Da können Sie doch gar nicht mithalten.“

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne klang jetzt richtig empört. „Das sind doch auch alles nur Amateure, Thiel. Eine buntzusammengewürfelte Truppe aus Studenten und Lehrenden. Da hebe ich nicht einmal den Altersdurchschnitt an. Und im Gegensatz zu Ihnen mache ich wenigstens regelmäßig Sport.“

Boerne war auf ihn zugetreten und pikste ihm jetzt zwinkernd leicht in den Bauch. Dass der ihn aber auch ständig irgendwie anfassen musste. Thiel schlug Boernes Hand weg.

„Mhh. Golfspielen und Ponyreiten. Richtige Hochleistungssportarten sind das.“

„Das ist jedenfalls beides effektiver als Fußballgucken.“, gab Boerne zurück.

Langsam reichte es Thiel. Er wusste schon selbst, dass er in den letzten Jahren dann doch ein wenig in die Breite gegangen war. Da musste Boerne ihn nicht auch noch extra drauf hinweisen. Er merkte, wie er sauer wurde, und fragte sich, wieso er manchmal in so ganz anderen Bahnen von Boerne dachte, wenn der doch gleichzeitig viel zu oft für seine schlechte Stimmung verantwortlich war. Warum war das immer so mit Boerne? So ein ständiges Auf und Ab?

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können.“, pflaumte er Boerne an und wandte sich ab. Bevor er den Keller verließ, drehte er sich dann aber doch nochmal um. „Und keine Alleingänge, Boerne. Ist das klar? Wenn Sie irgendwas rausfinden, auch nur die kleinste Andeutung, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt, dann kommen Sie damit zu mir, ja?“

Boerne machte den Mund auf, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu und nickte nur. Thiel nickte zurück und sah zu, dass er endlich in seine Wohnung kam.

 

Das Wochenende war dann herrlich ruhig, die neue Woche ließ sich auch entspannt an und Thiel hatte die Begegnung mit Boerne im Keller schon fast wieder vergessen, als er am Mittwoch vollbepackt mit Einkaufstüten nach Hause kam. Er nestelte gerade nach seinem Schlüssel, als die Haustür sich von innen öffnete. Thiel ließ den Schlüssel dann erst mal fallen und wollte seinen Augen nicht so ganz trauen. Denn da stand Boerne vor ihm, bereit sein Rennrad, das er anscheinend wieder ordentlich auf Vordermann gebracht hatte, herauszuschieben. Soweit so gut. Thiel hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Boerne dann wohl jetzt öfter mal eine Runde damit drehen würde. Was er dabei nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass Boerne dabei natürlich auch entsprechend gekleidet sein würde. Gott, ja, er wusste ja, dass Boerne dann doch irgendwie ganz gut gebaut war. Das fiel unter seinen Anzügen nicht immer so auf. Aber vielleicht hatte Thiel dann doch schon mal unauffällig hingeguckt, als Boerne eben keinen Anzug, sondern eine seiner Reithosen getragen hatte. Trotzdem war da, im Gegensatz zu jetzt, irgendwie immer noch viel Stoff gewesen. Denn jetzt trug Boerne eine kurze Radhose und ein Trikot und das alles zeigte nicht nur viel mehr Haut als man sonst an Boerne so sah, sondern lag auch noch so unglaublich eng an, dass wirklich nicht mehr viel der Fantasie überlassen wurde. Obwohl es da wohl an den entsprechenden Stellen schon so eine Art Polsterung geben musste. Ähem. Thiel zwang sich trotzdem, Boerne einfach nur ins Gesicht zu gucken. Aber das wirkte auch so nackt, weil er seine Brille nicht trug. Da leuchtete das Grün ihn gleich noch viel intensiver an.

„Ach, der Herr Nachbar.“, begrüßte Boerne ihn fröhlich.

Thiel musste schlucken, bevor er ein „Moin“ hervorbrachte. Und dann ermahnte er sich innerlich, sich jetzt mal am Riemen zu reißen. Er würde das endlich unter Kontrolle kriegen müssen mit diesen komischen… Gefühlen, die er da neuerdings für Boerne hatte. Das war alles diese blöde Journalistin Schuld. Die hatte ihn vor ein paar Monaten nach einer Pressekonferenz abgefangen, weil sie sich noch ein paar zusätzliche Informationen erhofft hatte. Boerne war mit einem abfälligen Kommentar an ihnen vorbeigerauscht und da hatte sie ihm hinterhergeschaut und dann zu Thiel gesagt „Meine Güte, wenn das nicht so ein arrogantes Arschloch wäre, wäre der richtig sexy.“ Thiels erster Impuls war es da gewesen, Boerne in Schutz zu nehmen. Klar konnte der einem gehörig auf die Nerven gehen und er war auch mitunter ziemlich überheblich, aber wenn man einmal hinter die Fassade geschaut hatte, war da eben auch ein intelligenter, humorvoller Mann, der sich den verschiedensten Dingen mit einer fast schon kindlichen Begeisterung widmen konnte. Einer, mit dem man hervorragend lachen und reden und schweigen konnte. Oder streiten. Und sich dann wieder ohne viel Gewese vertragen. Einer, der sich gerne einmischte, der aber eben auch da war, wenn man ihn brauchte. Einer, ohne den Thiel sich sein Leben irgendwie gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Oder wollte. Gesagt hatte er dann aber doch nichts, sondern die Journalistin einfach stehen lassen. Er war wieder in sein Büro gegangen und hatte kopfschüttelnd gedacht, dass die Frau einen ziemlich merkwürdigen Geschmack haben musste, wenn sie Boerne sexy fand. An dem Abend hatte er dann mit Boerne gekocht und als der die Lasagne in die Auflaufform geschichtet hatte, hatte Thiel Zeit gehabt, ihn mal so richtig anzuschauen. Und von da an war das Ganze dann ein Selbstläufer gewesen.

„Geht’s zum Training?“, fragte Thiel und bemühte sich um einen desinteressierten Tonfall. Musste der andere ja nicht wissen, dass er ihn dann doch irgendwie mehr beschäftigte als er vorgab.

„Wie Sie sehen. Das erste richtige Training mit der Mannschaft findet allerdings erst am Wochenende statt. Ich fahre heute nur eine kleine Testrunde. Ist ja doch schon eine Weile her.“ Boerne trat an ihm vorbei nach draußen und lehnte sein Rad gegen die Hecke. Er ging ganz komisch, weil er schon seine Radschuhe trug.

„Dann sind Sie also früher echt öfter gefahren?“, fragte Thiel, während er Boerne dabei zusah wie er seinen Helm vom Lenker nahm und aufsetzte. In den Luftlöchern des Helms steckte eine sportliche Sonnenbrille.

„Selbstverständlich.“, sagte Boerne. „Sonst hätte ich ja wohl kaum so ein Rad im Keller stehen.“

Thiel fand ja, dass es Boerne durchaus auch zuzutrauen war, das Rad einfach so zu besitzen. Hatte der nicht auch irgendwas von Sammlerstück geredet?

„Hm.“, machte er trotzdem unverbindlich.

„Ich war auch gar nicht schlecht. Aber irgendwann musste ich mich dann zwischen dem Radsport und dem Reiten entscheiden. Da habe ich dann sozusagen umgesattelt.“, scherzte Boerne und Thiel musste grinsen.

Boerne grinste zurück und bückte sich dann, um Thiels Schlüssel aufzuheben, der ja immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Er ließ ihn aus seiner behandschuhten Hand in Thiels geöffnete fallen.

„Hier. Den haben Sie eben in Ihrer Schockstarre verloren.“, sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann setzte er die Sonnenbrille auf, schwang sich auf sein Rad und fuhr ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Thiel starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher.

 

***

 

Mit einer Akte unter dem Arm stand Thiel bei Boerne vor der Tür. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja gedacht, dass es vielleicht nicht das schlechteste wäre, mal ein wenig Abstand vom Professor zu halten – so gut das eben ging. War ja gar nicht immer so einfach, wenn man zusammen arbeitete. Aber jetzt kam er gerade mit seinem Fall nicht weiter und es war nun einmal das Zusammensitzen und Ideenschmieden mit Boerne, das dann oft doch noch irgendwie die entscheidende Spur zu Tage förderte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  

„Ach, Herr Thiel. Kommen Sie rein. Wollen Sie auch ein Glas Wein?“

Boerne lächelte ihn an. Abstand wäre zwar vielleicht sinnvoll gewesen, aber irgendwie überhaupt nicht das, was Thiel gerne wollte.

 

Die Fallbesprechung fiel dann recht knapp aus, weil ihnen beiden nichts Besseres einfiel, als dass man sich am Arbeitsplatz des Opfers noch einmal würde umsehen müssen. Und so hörte Thiel sich schon bald fragen:

„Hat sich eigentlich schon was ergeben in Ihrem komischen Radfahrerverein?“

„Och.“, machte Boerne, gestikulierte ein paar Kreise in die Luft und trank hastig einen Schluck Wein. Das war mal wieder typisch. Irgendwas hatte Boerne rausgekriegt und ihm natürlich verschwiegen.

„Mann, Boerne. Ich hab doch gesagt, Sie sollen mir Bescheid sagen, wenn sich da was tut.“

„Grundgütiger, Thiel, jetzt regen Sie sich doch nicht gleich so auf. Es hat sich ja noch gar nichts getan. Nicht so richtig jedenfalls.“

Thiel spürte ganz deutlich, wie Boerne mal wieder an seinem Geduldsfaden zog und zerrte. Da hatte der andere wirklich ein Talent für. Und er schaffte es nicht immer rechtzeitig aufzuhören, wenn der Faden schon ausgedünnt war. Oft riss er ihn auch durch und dann brauchte Thiel immer erst mal eine Weile, bis da ein neuer Faden gesponnen war, an dem Boerne dann wieder herumspielen konnte. Jetzt gerade spannte sich der Faden schon ziemlich.

„Boerne.“, brummte Thiel warnend.

„Ist ja gut.“, erwiderte dieser. „Also, der Mathias Jakobi…“

„Der, der laut Gerlach einen Streit mit Hiller hatte und den wir zur Befragung da hatten?“, unterbrach Thiel ihn.

Boerne sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, bevor er nickte.

„Genau der. Der ist sehr…ehrgeizig. Trainiert wie ein Blöder für den Münsterland Giro und…“

„Münsterland Giro?“, warf Thiel ein.

„Thiel, wie lange leben Sie schon hier? Ist Ihnen noch nie aufgefallen, dass jedes Jahr am Einheitstag ganz Münster im Zeichen des Radsports steht?“

Thiel bekam überhaupt keine Gelegenheit darauf zu antworten, weil Boerne gleich fortfuhr:

„Und jetzt hören Sie endlich auf, mich ständig zu unterbrechen. Also. Die Mannschaft der Uni fährt jedes Jahr beim Giro beim Jedermannrennen mit und Jakobi erhofft sich, durch ein gutes Abschneiden wieder in ein richtig gesponsertes Team wechseln zu können.“

„Aha.“, sagte Thiel nur.

„Um dann nicht mehr bei Jedermannrennen für eine Urkunde zu fahren, sondern bei Lizenzrennen um Preisgelder?“ Boerne hatte seiner Stimme einen fragenden Unterton gegeben, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob Thiel ihm folgen konnte.

„Ja, Boerne. Ich bin nicht blöd. Das hab ich schon kapiert. Aber wieso macht das Jakobi verdächtig?“

Boerne lehnte sich erst einmal entspannt zurück und lächelte ihn an. Es war dieses kleine triumphierende Lächeln, das immer dann auftauchte, wenn Boerne noch etwas in petto hatte. Und am liebsten gebeten werden wollte, bevor er seine Informationen teilte. Nett sah das aus. Irgendwie. Und gleichzeitig war Thiel genervt, weil Boerne nie einfach mal mit der Sprache rausrücken konnte.

„Boerne?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Jakobi mit leistungssteigernden Substanzen experimentiert, und dass Doktor Gerlach ihm da was besorgt hat. Zumindest bis zu Hillers Tod.“

„Ach nee.“, sagte Thiel. „Aber bei Hiller selbst konnten Sie doch in die Richtung nichts nachweisen oder?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber vielleicht hat er etwas mitbekommen.“, mutmaßte er. „Gerlach oder Jakobi oder beide erpresst? Ihnen gedroht? Und vielleicht hat einer von beiden ihn deshalb aus dem Weg geräumt.“

„Aber Gerlach war doch überhaupt erst derjenige, der einen Verdacht laut gemacht hat.“, sagte Thiel. Er setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Sie hatten hier eigentlich gar keinen richtigen Fall, offiziell jedenfalls nicht, aber sie kamen gerade so richtig in Schwung. Das mochte er immer gern.

„Dann war’s Jakobi. Und Gerlach hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und gehofft, Sie würden etwas herausfinden, ohne dass er mit reingezogen wird.“, sagte Boerne.

„Hmm. Vielleicht sollte Hiller auch nur gewarnt werden und das ist dann ordentlich nach hinten losgegangen.“, schlug Thiel vor.

„Möglich.“ Boerne wiegte abwägend den Kopf hin und her.

„Aber das sind ja auch alles nur Vermutungen.“, murmelte Thiel. „Ohne Beweise für eine Fremdeinwirkung… Wie kommen Sie überhaupt auf die Sache mit dem Doping?“

„Jakobi hat mich um sieben Ecken gefragt, ob ich ihm etwas besorgen könnte. Als Mediziner. Aber das waren alles nur Andeutungen, gerade einmal konkret genug, dass ich wusste, worauf er hinauswollte.“, erklärte Boerne.

„Das ist ja mal ein starkes Stück.“ Thiel staunte nicht schlecht. Und er fragte sich, wie man auf die Idee kommen konnte, ausgerechnet Boerne um so etwas zu bitten. Der war doch nun wirklich der letzte, der da mitmachen würde. Ob dieser Jakobi das Zeug so dringend nötig hatte? Oder ob Boerne wohl doch etwas zu sehr in seiner Rolle in diesem Team aufging? Der sah sich am Ende noch als Undercoverermittler. Hoffentlich kam er dabei nicht auf blöde Ideen.

„Boerne, Sie haben dem Typen ja wohl gleich klar gemacht, dass er das vergessen kann und es auch lieber nicht auf anderem Wege versuchen sollte, oder?“

Boerne wich seinem Blick aus und Thiel kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage schon. War ja klar gewesen.

„Möglicherweise habe ich ihn wissen lassen, dass ich darüber nachdenken würde.“ Boerne hatte immerhin genug Anstand, fast schon ein wenig kleinlaut zu klingen. Aber eben auch nur fast.

„Mann, Boerne! Wenn da wirklich was dran sein sollte, dass Jakobi Hillers Rad manipuliert hat, dann könnte der gefährlich sein.“

„Machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?“, frotzelte Boerne. Aber für einen winzigen Moment hatte er wirklich erstaunt ausgesehen.

„Ich hab nur keinen Bock mir nen neuen Rechtsmediziner suchen zu müssen.“, blaffte Thiel und ignorierte Boernes amüsierte Miene, bevor er noch ein wenig weiter meckerte. „Sie können da nicht einfach auf eigene Faust solche Sachen ins Rollen bringen.“

„Jetzt wissen Sie ja davon. Und wenn wir Jakobi so irgendwie aus der Reserve locken können…“

Thiel seufzte. Das Kind war jetzt eh schon in den Brunnen gefallen. Oder das Rad in den Graben gefahren. Oder so. Vielleicht konnten sie ja wirklich was austüfteln, wie sie Jakobi zumindest wegen der illegalen Beschaffung eigentlich verschreibungspflichtiger Medikamente drankriegen konnten. Und Gerlach wegen des Handels damit. Und vielleicht würde sich dabei ja doch noch etwas Neues zu Hillers Tod ergeben. Denn an einen Unfall glaubte Thiel immer weniger.

„Wir müssen das richtig planen, Boerne. Wir brauchen was Stichhaltiges. Andeutungen allein reichen nicht.“

„Ich hab da vielleicht schon eine Idee.“

 

***

 

Am Samstagnachmittag klingelte es urplötzlich Sturm bei Thiel. Das konnte eigentlich nur einer sein. Als Thiel die Tür aufmachte, stutzte er dann trotzdem erst mal. Denn da stand zwar Boerne, aber der kam anscheinend gerade erst vom Radfahren. In der einen Hand hielt er noch seine Schuhe und eine Trinkflasche, mit der anderen zog er sich gerade den Helm vom Kopf. Seine Haare waren ganz verschwitzt und verstrubbelt. Süß. Aber Thiel fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Jakobi hat angebissen.“, stieß Boerne nämlich atemlos hervor und da war Thiel dann gleich wieder im Ermittlermodus.

„Super.“, sagte er und trottete Boerne hinterher, der sich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Küche gedrängelt hatte. Dort goss Boerne sich ein Glas Wasser ein, lehnte sich gegen die Spüle und trank erst mal.

„Fühlen Sie sich nur wie zu Hause.“, grummelte Thiel.

„Schon dabei.“ Boerne grinste ihn frech an.

Thiel verdrehte die Augen und kam dann wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen.

„Ich hab das schon mit Frau Klemm abgesprochen. Wir werden Sie verkabeln, wenn Sie Jakobi die Medikamente mitbringen. Und dann wär’s natürlich optimal, wenn Sie so viel wie möglich aus ihm rausbekommen würden, am besten auch über Gerlachs Beteiligung, bevor wir zugreifen. Und im Verhör kriegen wir ihn dann hoffentlich auch wegen Hiller dran.“

Boerne nickte zu alldem.

„Es hat sich da allerdings noch eine winzige Abweichung vom Plan ergeben.“, sagte er dann.

„Und zwar?“

„Jakobi war mit dem Preis nicht einverstanden.“

„Ja und?“, meinte Thiel. „Das ist doch wuppe. Es geht ja nicht wirklich um die Kohle. Sind Sie ihm entgegen gekommen?“

Boerne zögerte einen Moment, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Der Mann ist Student, Thiel. Der steckt jeden Cent entweder ins Studium oder in sein Rad.“

„Soll heißen?“

„Er will nicht mit Geld bezahlen.“

„Sondern?“

Boerne antwortete nicht gleich.

„Boerne?“

„Er hat eine Gegenleistung etwas persönlicherer Natur vorgeschlagen.“

„Hä?“ Thiel verstand nur Bahnhof und Boerne seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Herrgott, Thiel, seien Sie doch nicht so schwer von Begriff. Jakobi hat mir sexuelle Dienste angeboten, wenn ich ihm nächste Woche das Mittel mitbringe.“

Thiel wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Einen Moment lang war er völlig fassungslos und er rieb sich erst mal übers Gesicht. Das nannte Boerne eine winzige Abweichung vom Plan? Er fand das ja eine ziemlich monströse Abweichung. Die außerdem etliche Fragen aufwarf. Hatte Gerlach sich auf diese Weise von Jakobi bezahlen lassen? War das ein Einzelfall gewesen oder hatte Gerlach sogar mehrfach so gehandelt? Und wie war Jakobi überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, dass Boerne sich auf so etwas einlassen würde? Lieber nicht zu genau drüber nachdenken. Das spielte jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr.

„Dann können wir die ganze Aktion also vergessen.“, stellte Thiel etwas resigniert fest.

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an.

„Was? Aber wieso denn? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es so sogar einfacher werden wird, Jakobi zum Reden zu bringen.“

Thiel starrte Boerne völlig entgeistert an. Das konnte der ja wohl nicht ernst meinen.

„Nein!“, sagte Thiel sehr bestimmt.

„Wie nein?“

„Einfach nein! Ich lasse das doch nicht zu, dass Sie sich wegen sowas von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Idioten begrapschen lassen.“ Thiel war lauter geworden als er das vorgehabt hatte.

„Meine Güte, Thiel, jetzt übertreiben Sie aber. Soweit muss man es doch gar nicht kommen lassen. Man kann ja auch was trinken und dann reicht vielleicht schon so ein bisschen…“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Boerne da so ein bisschen machen würde mit dem Jakobi, nur um seinen blöden Plan umzusetzen.

„Aber wenn’s doch der Wahrheitsfindung dient. Dafür nehme ich ein bisschen Geknutsche gern in Kauf.“

„Ich will das nicht, Boerne!“ Thiel machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.

„Das kann Ihnen doch völlig egal sein, mit wem ich…“ Boerne verstummte und starrte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an.

„Ist mir aber nicht egal.“, sagte Thiel und er verstand, warum er so heftig reagiert hatte. Das lag nicht daran, dass Boerne Flirterei und ein bisschen Körperkontakt in Erwägung zog, um an Informationen zu kommen und einen Fall zu lösen. Das wunderte ihn eigentlich gar nicht besonders. Boerne schreckte schließlich auch sonst vor nichts zurück, um zu beweisen, dass er Recht hatte. Es lag vielmehr daran, dass er einfach nicht wollte, dass Boerne solche Dinge mit jemandem tat, der ihn gar nicht verdient hatte, nicht zu schätzen wusste. Er wollte, dass Boerne die Person wenigstens mochte, mit der er auf Tuchfühlung ging. Und am liebsten wollte er, dass Boerne nur mit ihm ein bisschen was machte, und Geknutsche in Kauf nahm, und vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Thiel?“ So wie Boerne ihn gerade ansah, wusste der jetzt auch, was Thiel wollte. Und Boerne wollte das gleiche.

Thiel überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Er musste sich wirklich nicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen. Es reichte, dass er sein Kinn ein wenig anhob und Boerne seinen Kopf ein wenig senkte, damit ihre Lippen sich finden konnten, ganz kurz und vorsichtig nur, ein sanftes Aufeinandertreffen. Dann sahen sie sich wieder an. Boerne hatte seine Hände auf Thiels Oberarme gelegt.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher…“, setzte Boerne an, brach dann aber wieder ab. Thiel konnte nur nicken. Er war gerade ein bisschen überwältigt. Er hatte ja schon länger gewusst, dass er das wollte. Boerne wollte. Aber obwohl Boerne ja schon irgendwie immer da war, und ihn nicht nur ertrug, sondern seine Gesellschaft suchte, und für ihn lächelte, richtig lächelte, hatte er trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet, dass er auch gewollt wurde. Hatte sich überhaupt nicht erlaubt, das ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. Weil Boerne ihn eben auch neckte und beleidigte und belehrte. Aber Thiel neckte und beleidigte zurück und schrie manchmal ein bisschen rum. Und dann saßen sie abends doch wieder zusammen. Vielleicht war das ja einfach ihre ganz eigene Art, sich gegenseitig zu zeigen, dass sie sich mochten, nicht ohne den anderen sein wollten. Ab sofort gab es da wohl noch eine neue Art, sich das zu zeigen, denn Boerne zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Thiels Hände wanderten wie von allein in Boernes Nacken und seine Haare und als er seine Lippen zum zweiten Mal auf Boernes legte, war das kein Finden mehr, sondern ein Ankommen. Und er wurde mehr als enthusiastisch empfangen. Boerne öffnete seinen Mund für ihn und seine Zunge wagte sich keck vor und stupste gegen Thiels und Thiel konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass er bei dem Kontakt leise aufseufzte. Das stachelte Boerne weiter an, er hielt ihn fester, er küsste ihn tiefer. Und Thiel dachte nicht mehr nach, sondern hielt auch fest und küsste zurück. Dann ließ Boerne eine Hand unter Thiels T-Shirt wandern, Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft über seine Haut, und dann musste Thiel plötzlich kichern. Das ging nicht so gut mit Küssen zusammen und atemlos lösten sie sich ein wenig voneinander.

„Was?“ Boerne sah ihn erstaunt an, aber seine Mundwinkel zogen sich auch nach oben.

„Du hast noch deine Handschuhe an. Das fühlt sich komisch an.“

Boerne nahm seine Hände von Thiels Rücken und besah sie sich kopfschüttelnd. Thiel griff danach, öffnete die Klettverschlüsse und zog ihm die fingerlosen Handschuhe einen nach dem anderen aus. Dann streichelte er über Boernes Arme nach oben und fuhr mit seiner Nase an Boernes entlang.

„Ich würd dir gern noch ein bisschen mehr ausziehen.“

„Ich bin doch… ganz durchgeschwitzt. Ich… sollte mich erst mal… frisch machen.“ Boernes Protest klang wenig überzeugt und ein bisschen abgehackt und als Thiel an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte und seinen Hals küsste, kam ein leises Wimmern über Boernes Lippen und er versuchte seinen Unterkörper gegen Thiels zu drängen. Da war sein Bauch dann ein wenig im Weg und überhaupt fand Thiel, dass sie sich vielleicht langsam irgendwo hinlegen sollte. Er wollte Boerne jetzt gerne ein bisschen um den Verstand bringen. Und die Küche war da nicht der richtige Ort für. Ein letzter Kuss, dann löste er sich von Boerne. Dessen dünne Sportkleidung versteckte wirklich gar nichts.

„Komm.“, sagte Thiel und er hörte selbst, wie ungeduldig und heiser er klang. Er zog Boerne an der Hand in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und Boerne stolperte etwas unkoordiniert hinter ihm her. Das brachte Thiel zum Grinsen. Als sie dann aber vor seinem Bett standen, wurde er plötzlich doch wieder ein bisschen unsicher, und er war dankbar, dass Boerne seinen Kopf in seine Hände nahm und ihn küsste. Ganz zärtlich diesmal. Boernes Hände fanden ihren Weg wieder auf seine Haut, fuhren über seinen Rücken und seinen Bauch und streichelten ihm das T-Shirt vom Körper. Thiel zog den Reißverschluss von Boernes Trikot auf und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Dann stellte er fest, dass Boernes Radhose so eine professionelle war mit Trägern und das hätte eigentlich total lächerlich aussehen müssen. Was es aber irgendwie gar nicht tat, weil Boerne stolz vor ihm stand und so sehr auf ihn fokussiert war, offensichtlich erregt und mit einem Blick, der irgendwie herausfordernd war, aber auch weich und… sehnsüchtig? Thiel ließ seine Finger am Rand des Stoffes entlangfahren, liebkoste Boernes warme Haut, zog die Träger herunter. Er lächelte, weil Boernes Bauch doch auch schön weich war und er seine Hände an Boernes Seiten in die Haut kneten konnte. Boerne küsste ihn wieder und war so ungeduldig jetzt. Thiel wollte ihm gerne die Hose ausziehen, aber die war eng und etwas widerspenstig und Boerne trat kurzerhand einen Schritt zurück und zog sich selbst aus. Thiel sah ihm zu und merkte erst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, als Boerne nackt auf ihn zutrat und ihn rückwärts aufs Bett schubste.

„Boerne.“, keuchte Thiel beim Ausatmen. Der kniete sich zu ihm, küsste sich an seinem Hals und seiner Brust herunter bis zu seinem Bauch und öffnete schließlich seine Jeans. Thiel hob seine Hüften an, damit Boerne ihm die Hose samt Unterhose herunterziehen konnte. Beides landete irgendwo beim Rest ihrer Kleidung auf dem Boden und gleich darauf spürte Thiel Boernes Hand auf seinem harten Glied.

„Gott, Boerne.“, stöhnte er und drückte seinen Kopf ins Kissen. Boernes Gesicht tauchte über seinem auf und Thiel packte seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Boerne kam halb auf ihm zu liegen und Thiel genoss das Gewicht des anderen auf sich. Sie küssten sich drängend, fochten mit ihren Zungen einen stummen Kampf aus, hinterließen mit ihren Händen sengende Spuren auf warmer Haut. Sie rieben sich aneinander und Thiel war sich sicher, dass sie sich so gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt würden schaukeln können, einfach indem sie gegen Hüften und Bäuche und Beine stießen. Aber er wollte mehr. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig weg. Boerne küsste einfach seine Wange und seinen Hals weiter.

„Will dich anfassen.“

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Boerne reagierte, aber schließlich rutschte er von ihm herunter und Thiel drehte sich zu ihm um. Einen winzigen Augenblick starrten sie sich an, als seien sie überrascht sich hier so zu finden, aber dann lächelte Boerne und er war noch nie so schön gewesen. Thiel griff zwischen ihnen nach Boernes Erektion, was diesem  ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockte und seine Augenlider zum Flattern brachte. Thiel versuchte, ihren Kuss wieder aufzunehmen, aber als Boerne auch ihn umfasste, konnten sie nur noch Stirn an Stirn daliegen. Ihr Atem vermischte sich und Thiel wusste nicht mehr, welche Hand wem gehörte, ob er es war, der so laut stöhnte, oder Boerne, wer von ihnen zuerst kam und den anderen mitnahm, wer von ihnen wieder anfing zu küssen, wer sie notdürftig ein bisschen abgewischte, und ob er Boerne an sich gezogen oder der sich in seinen Arm gekuschelt hatte.

Thiel wusste auch nicht, wie lange sie danach so dalagen und sich festhielten. Aber plötzlich ging ein Schauer über Boernes Körper, er drückte sich noch fester an ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Thiel konnte Bornes Gesicht nicht sehen, verflocht aber ihre Finger miteinander.

„Hey.“, nuschelte er in Boernes Haare. „Alles gut? Du bist so still.“

Er spürte, wie Boerne an seiner Schulter nickte. Aber die Antwort kam erst eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später.

„Ich weiß nur ausnahmsweise mal nicht, was ich sagen soll.“  

 

***

 

Am Montagmorgen war Thiel genauso grummelig wie er es immer war, wenn der Wecker ihn viel zu früh für die Arbeit aus dem Schlaf klingelte. Der einzige Unterschied zu anderen Montagen war, dass er neben Boerne aufwachte, und das hob seine Laune ein winziges bisschen. Das ganze Wochenende hatte sich für Thiel so angefühlt, als würde er in einer Schneekugel leben. Boernes Sprachlosigkeit hatte sich schnell gelegt und Thiel war es fast schon ein wenig unheimlich gewesen, wie selbstverständlich der andere bereit schien, zu einer gemeinsamen Tagesordnung überzugehen, wie einfach er kleine Zärtlichkeiten mit Blicken und Worten und Händen verteilte. Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch eine Weile brauchen würde, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber schön fand er das, wenn sie auf der Couch saßen und er sich nicht nur vorstellen musste, wie es wohl wäre, ein bisschen zu Boerne rüber zu rutschen, sondern das einfach tun konnte. Und wenn danach nicht einer von ihnen aufstehen und gehen musste, sondern einfach bleiben konnte. Draußen hatte sich die Welt weiter gedreht, aber in ihren Wohnungen hatte die Zeit für ihn und Boerne still gestanden. Und so wie das Schneetreiben in einer Schneekugel immer aus den gleichen Flocken bestand, sich aber mit jedem Schütteln veränderte und neu formierte, so hatten auch er und Boerne sich mal ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Sie waren immer noch die gleichen, aber in neuer Konstellation.

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, auf der Arbeit erst mal alles genauso weiterlaufenzulassen wie bisher, aber Thiel hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, als würde er von allen völlig fassungslos angestarrt werden, als er mit Boerne im Schlepptau das Büro betrat. Dabei war das ja erstens gar nichts Ungewöhnliches und zweitens hatten sie einen Termin mit Frau Klemm, weil da ja immer noch dieser halbgare Fall im Raum stand, von dem sie sich jetzt überlegen mussten, ob sie den noch zu Ende kochen konnten oder ob da nichts mehr zu machen war.

Frau Klemm fand die neuen Entwicklungen natürlich höchstamüsant.

„Sie sind sich auch für nichts zu schade, Boerne. Sie müssen ja ordentlich um Jakobi rumscharwenzelt sein, um den auf solche Gedanken zu bringen.“, kicherte sie.

Zu Thiels Überraschung kommentierte Boerne das lediglich mit einem müden Lächeln und er selbst fühlte sich von diesen Worten stellvertretend für Boerne angegriffen. Er wollte sich gerade lautstark aufregen, als er Boernes Kopfschütteln auffing und seinen amüsierten Blick, der ganz kurz und nur für ihn ganz weich wurde. Na, ganz großes Kino. Da hatte er befürchtet, Boerne würde in der Öffentlichkeit seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten oder seine Zunge nicht zügeln können, und jetzt war er derjenige, der beim ersten bissigen Kommentar die Staatsanwältin am liebsten gleich angeblafft hätte, was ihr denn einfiele, seinem…seinem Boerne irgendwelche Unterstellungen zu machen. Dabei war der Kommentar ja eigentlich gar nicht der erste gewesen, sondern nur ein weiterer in einer Reihe von vielen und nicht einmal sonderlich gemein. Da hatte er selbst Boerne schon wesentlich schlimmere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Thiel seufzte lautlos auf. Boerne ging ihm ganz schön unter die Haut. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

 

Sie versuchten es dann doch noch damit, Boerne mit einem Mikrofon auszustatten, als er Jakobi die Nachricht überbrachte, dass er auf sein Angebot nicht würde eingehen können. Sie hatten gehofft, dass er vielleicht wütend werden oder etwas preisgeben würde, wenn Boerne ihm vorschlug, sich doch noch einmal an Gerlach zu wenden. Aber das funktionierte nicht. Jakobi stand einfach schweigend von der Bank im Botanischen Garten auf, an der sie sich getroffen hatten, schwang sich auf sein Rad und fuhr davon.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Boerne resigniert, als sie sich alle wieder im Präsidium eingefunden hatten.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr helfen, meine Herren. Wir haben uns da ohnehin schon auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegt.“, stellte Frau Klemm fest.

Boerne passte das nicht, aber als Thiel ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und „Lassen Sie’s gut sein, Boerne“ sagte, gab er seine Beschwerden auf. Zumindest vorerst.

Denn kaum dass Thiel nach Feierabend zu Hause angekommen war, stand Boerne bei ihm in der Küche und diskutierte weiter.

„Der Jakobi ahnt doch was. Deswegen hat der nichts gesagt heute. Kannst du nicht wenigstens den Doktor Gerlach zu einer Befragung ins Präsidium bestellen und dann kochen wir den solange weich, bis er mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrückt.“

Thiel machte zweimal einen Versuch, Boernes Redeschwall zu unterbrechen, aber der andere ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Also trat er irgendwann einfach auf Boerne zu und küsste ihn. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es eine ganz einfache Methode gab, den Herrn Professor, zumindest vorübergehend, zum Schweigen zu bringen.

 

Es war nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Münsterland Giro und Boerne hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, wenigstens so lange noch im Team zu bleiben.

„Vielleicht tut sich ja doch noch was. Und wenn ich jetzt schon mal wieder mit Fahren angefangen habe, kann ich das eine Rennen auch mitnehmen.“, sagte er.

Thiel war zwar nicht so hundertprozentig wohl bei der Sache, aber daran, dass Boerne stur war wie zwölf Esel konnte nicht einmal er etwas ändern. Dabei hatte er sich alle Mühe gegeben, überzeugend zu sein.

Bis zum Rennen tat sich allerdings nichts mehr. Und so fuhren sie, als es dann endlich soweit war, morgens gemeinsam zum Start am Albersloher Weg. Irgendwie kam Thiel sich ein bisschen dilettantisch vor mit seinem stinknormalen Rad und in Jeans und Pulli, während Boerne neben ihm auf seinem schicken Rennrad saß und so professionell aussah in seiner Montur. Er ließ ihn dann auch wissen, was er davon hielt, an einem Feiertag schon so früh das Haus zu verlassen (nämlich nichts), und was Boerne sein musste, wenn er sich wirklich darauf freute, 125 Kilometer am Stück mit dem Rad zu fahren (nämlich bescheuert).

Thiel schloss sein eigenes Rad an einem Laternenpfahl an und wartete dann etwas abseits, während Boerne seine Teamkollegen begrüßte und sie sich gemeinsam ihre Startunterlagen abholten.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Herr Thiel?“

Thiel drehte sich um und sah Staatsanwältin Klemm auf ihn zukommen.

„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie auch fragen.“

„Der Frauensportverein sponsert das Kinderrennen heute Mittag.“

Was auch sonst. Wenn Frau Klemm bei einer Veranstaltung dieser Art auftauchte, lag das ja meistens daran, dass einer ihrer Vereine irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte.

„Und was ist nun mit Ihnen?“ Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Irgendwer muss ja ein Auge auf Boerne haben.“, sagte er. Musste Frau Klemm ja nicht wissen, dass er darüber hinaus Boerne versprochen hatte, sich den Start anzugucken und später schon an der Zieleinfahrt auf dem Schlossplatz auf ihn zu warten. Einfach so. Weil Boerne ihn halt gerne dabei haben wollte.

„Der will da wirklich mitfahren? Ich dachte, das wäre nur so ein fixe Idee von ihm gewesen.“

Thiel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In dem Moment kam Boerne zurück. In den Händen hielt er einen Zettel, den er im Gehen überflog.

„Kannst du mir mal mit der Startnummer helfen?“, fragte er, reichte sie Thiel und nahm dann erst wahr, dass dieser nicht mehr alleine war

„Ach, die Frau Staatsanwalt. Guten Morgen.“

Frau Klemm erwiderte den Gruß allerdings nichts, sondern starrte Boerne einen Moment lang völlig fassungslos von oben bis unten an. Thiel hatte ihre Gesichtszüge noch nie dermaßen entgleiten sehen. Dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Boerne seufzte, bevor er sich umdrehte und Thiel die Startnummer an den Taschen seines Trikots feststeckte.

„So. Wenn wir uns dann jetzt alle wieder beruhigt haben, möchte ich mich verabschieden.“, sagte Boerne anschließend. „Mein Team braucht mich.“

Thiel schnaubte leise, aber er lächelte Boerne auch halb an.

„Na, dann gute Fahrt, Herr Professor. Passen Sie auf sich auf.“, sagte er.

 

Thiel und Frau Klemm sahen sich den Start an und blickten dem Fahrerfeld solange nach, bis es endgültig außer Sichtweite war. Jetzt konnten sie eigentlich nur noch warten und sich dann später irgendwann auf den Weg Richtung Schloss machen.

„Kaffee?“, schlug Thiel vor und Frau Klemm nickte. Sie kicherte immer mal wieder still vor sich hin und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Anderthalb Stunden später klingelte Thiels Handy. Er dachte zuerst, es wäre Nadeshda, die ihn ausgerechnet jetzt zu einer Leiche rief. Aber er kannte die Nummer auf dem Display nicht.

„Thiel.“

„Guten Tag. Johanna Ebert hier, aus der Notaufnahme des Universitätsklinikums. Spreche ich mit Frank Thiel?“

Thiel war bei diesen Worten abrupt stehen geblieben.

„Ja.“

„Ich rufe an, weil ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne eingeliefert wurde.“

Thiel spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ein Unfall beim Radrennen. Er befindet sich gerade in Behandlung und ich kann Ihnen am Telefon keine genauere Auskunft geben. Aber er hat mich gebeten, Sie zu informieren. Können Sie vorbeikommen?“

„Ich bin schon unterwegs.“  

Thiel legte auf und noch bevor er sich überhaupt zu Frau Klemm umdrehen konnte, hatte die ihn schon am Oberarm gepackt.

„Sie sind ja ganz blass, Thiel. Was ist denn los?“

„Boerne ist im Krankenhaus. Sind Sie mit Ihrem Auto da?“

Thiel bekam weder etwas davon mit, wie Frau Klemm ihn in ihren Wagen bugsierte, noch von der Fahrt zum Uniklinikum. Er nahm seine Umgebung erst wieder wahr, als eine Schwester ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer führte, in dem Boerne auf einer Trage lag. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Hose war völlig zerfetzt und seine Beine und Arme waren mit Hautabschürfungen und Kratzern übersät. Aber er konnte sich lautstark darüber beschweren, dass die etwas tiefere Wunde an seiner rechten Hand gerade alles andere als fachgerecht versorgt wurde. Sein Arzt sah wenig begeistert aus.   
„Herr Boerne…“

„Für Sie Professor Boerne.“

Der Arzt seufzte.

„Herr Professor, wenn Sie mich für so unfähig halten, versorgen Sie sich doch einfach selbst.“

„Würde ich ja. Aber mit links kann ich nicht nähen.“

Thiel war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, Boernes Beschwerden und Gemecker zu hören.

„Boerne.“, sagte er und mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern brachte er nicht hervor.

„Na endlich.“ Boerne streckte seine unverletzte Hand nach ihm aus und Thiel stürzte förmlich auf ihn zu und griff danach.

„Was ist passiert? Wie geht’s dir?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, das ist alles nicht der Rede wert. Gerlach, den hat’s richtig erwischt. Ich bin in seinem Windschatten gefahren, als es dem die Bremskabel zerrissen und er sich hingelegt hat. Ich konnte ihm gerade eben noch einigermaßen ausweichen. Ich sag dir, das war der Jakobi. Ein Begleitfahrzeug hat unsere Räder eingesammelt. Du musst zusehen, dass Gerlachs zur KTU kommt, und dann…“

„Herr Professor.“, meldete der behandelnde Arzt sich zu Wort. Boerne verstummte, warf Thiel aber einen auffordernden Blick zu. Thiel zögerte.

„Mir geht’s wirklich gut.“, sagte Boerne.

„Er hat Glück gehabt.“, bestätigte sein Arzt. „Ich nähe das hier noch fertig, wir versorgen die Schürfwunden und dann können Sie ihn schon wieder mit nach Hause nehmen.“

„Er muss nicht hier bleiben?“, versicherte Thiel sich erleichtert und der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Redet nur über mich, als ob ich gar nicht da wäre.“, schmollte Boerne.

Thiel drückte seine Hand und beugte sich dann zu ihm herunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken. Boerne sah ihn daraufhin überrascht an, aber er lächelte.

 

Thiel verließ also das Behandlungszimmer und informierte erst einmal Frau Klemm, die ungeduldig im Gang wartete.

„Na, Gott sei Dank.“, sagte sie und fügte nach einem Moment hinzu: „Ich geh mal eine rauchen.“

Thiel brachte in Erfahrung, dass Gerlach sich einen komplizierten Schlüsselbeinbruch zugezogen hatte und gerade operiert wurde, aber wieder vollständig genesen würde, und anschließend rief er Nadeshda an. Sie würde sich mit der Rennleitung in Verbindung setzen müssen, sich um die Räder kümmern und darum, dass Jakobi aufs Präsidium kam.

Als er das alles erledigt hatte, war Frau Klemm auch längst wieder aufgetaucht, und gemeinsam betraten sie das Behandlungszimmer. Der Arzt schrieb etwas in eine Akte und Boerne saß inzwischen auf seiner Liege, offensichtlich bereit, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden.

„Ich wusste doch, dass das nichts werden kann mit Ihnen und dem Fahrradfahren, Boerne.“, sagte Frau Klemm. Sie war auch gut darin, anderen ihre Wertschätzung durch Spötteleien zu vermitteln. Boerne grinste sie an.

„Können wir dann endlich los?“, fragte er.

Aus medizinischer Sicht sprach wohl nichts dagegen.

„Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass er zumindest seine Hand für ein paar Tage ruhig hält, wenn er sich schon ansonsten nicht schont, ja?“, wandte der Arzt sich zum Abschied an Thiel.

„Na, ich werd’s mal versuchen.“, murmelte der und dachte sich, dass es vermutlich leichter wäre einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten als einen Boerne, dem man Ruhe verordnet hatte.

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?“, bot Frau Klemm an und Thiel half Boerne beim Aufstehen. Er wich nicht von seiner Seite, bis sie bei Frau Klemms Wagen angekommen waren. Die Staatsanwältin kommentierte das nicht weiter, aber Thiel fing ihren nachdenklichen Blick auf. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu, als sie sah, dass Boerne nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte.

 

Zwei Tage später war der Fall abgeschlossen. Die KTU hatte einwandfrei nachweisen können, dass die Bremskabel an Gerlachs Rad angeschnitten worden waren, und nachdem Thiel ihm ein wenig Druck gemacht hatte, war Jakobi endlich geständig gewesen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich für Sex von Gerlach Medikamente besorgen lassen. Hiller war dahinter gekommen und hatte ihnen gedroht, sie anzuzeigen, wenn sie damit nicht aufhörten. Jakobi hatte ihm daraufhin angeblich nur einen Schrecken einjagen wollen. Er behauptete, dass er das bereute, aber es hatte ihn trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten, sich jetzt eben auch an Gerlachs Rad zu schaffen zu machen, nachdem dieser sich strikt geweigert hatte, Jakobi weiterhin in seinen Betrügereien zu unterstützen, und wohl doch noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, reinen Tisch zu machen. Gerlach selbst war noch nicht wieder vernehmungsfähig, aber es sah alles danach aus, als lägen sie mit ihrem Verdacht, dass er sich wohl ursprünglich wegen seines schlechten Gewissens an die Polizei gewandt hatte, ganz richtig. Auch wenn die Sache jetzt geklärt war, ließ es Thiel mit einem unbefriedigenden Gefühl in der Magengegend zurück, dass es erst noch einen weiteren Mordversuch und Unfall gebraucht hatte, bevor sie Licht in das Dunkel um Hillers Tod hatten bringen können. Und an Boernes Involviertheit wollte er dabei am liebsten gar nicht denken.

Als er am Abend laut darüber nachdachte, ob er nicht vielleicht bei Jakobis erster Befragung doch etwas übersehen hatte, nahm Boerne ihn in den Arm.

„Es ist doch alles gut ausgegangen. Wir haben nicht locker gelassen und wir haben den Fall gelöst.“

Thiel wusste sehr wohl, dass das in erster Linie Boerne zu verdanken war, weil eben er derjenige gewesen war, der sich in die Sache festgebissen hatte. Aber ausnahmsweise war er mal ziemlich froh darüber, dass Boerne sie beide so selbstverständlich als eine Einheit ansah. Apropos Einheit. Boerne hatte doch neulich irgendwas davon gefaselt, dass ein Fahrer und sein Rennrad auch eine Einheit waren, eine Symbiose von Mensch und Maschine oder so ein Blödsinn. Da wunderte es ihn ja schon, dass Boerne sich noch gar nicht nach seinem Rad erkundigt hatte.

„Du, dein Rennrad ist übrigens noch bei der Kriminaltechnik. Das müssten wir die Tage mal abholen.“, sagte Thiel.

Boerne blickte ihn verblüfft an.   
„Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.“, sagte er. Na, soweit konnte es dann mit der Symbiose ja doch nicht her sein. War vielleicht auch besser so. „Ist es denn eigentlich arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden?“

„Soweit ich weiß sind die Laufräder krumm und schief und der Lack hat einige Kratzer abbekommen.“

„Das schöne Celeste Grün.“, sagte Boerne bedauernd.

„Weißt du, ich finde ja immer noch, dass dieses Celeste gar kein richtiges Grün ist. Da gibt es viel schönere Grüntöne.“

Thiel sah Boerne in die Augen, bis dieser verstand und die Brauen hob und lächelte. Und auf dieses Lächeln drückte Thiel dann einen Kuss, für den er sich nicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste.


End file.
